Pandora Family
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: this is a story about Break, Sharon, Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Reim's kids, and read about how Break's son falls for Gilbert's daughter. plus Jacob (Rufus's son) tries to get April to marry him, and how her doll Fred teases him.


Pandora Family Chapter 1

NOTES:

Candy is a women with orange hair and with one brown left eye and missing her right eye, married to Break. She also Lottie's younger sister, But adopted by Reim's parents so Reim is her older brother also.

Jason is Breaks older brother he has white hair and red eyes.

Jia-Li is Candy best friend she has black hair and blue eyes, married to Gilbert

William is Break and Candy's 18 year old son with white hair his left eye is brown and his right eye is red.

Xerxes Jr. is One of Break and Candy Triples their 15 (Oldest) he has gray hair and has black eyes plus always wears a black collar with a silver cross on it, Break calls Tweedledum.

Joey is the middle triplet he has orange hair and brown eyes, Break calls Tweedledee.

April is the youngest of the triples the only girl she has long white hair and red eyes

Fred a doll that Break gave April he looks like Emily except he has short hair and wears a pink top hat and a pint tux and tie.

Margaret is 15 The oldest twin of Gilbert and Jia-Li she has long black hair she wears in two braids her left eye blue and her right eye gold

Rachael is Gilberts and Jai-Li youngest twin she has long black hair she wears in one braid and her left eye is gold and her right eye is blue.

Ryan is Oz and Alice 15 year old son he has blond hair and purple eyes like Alice.

Isabella is Reim and Sharon 7 year old daughter she has brown hair and pink eyes.

Kenneth is Reim's father he has black hair and Brown eyes.

Eleanor is Reim's mother she has brown hair and blue eyes.

Jacob is Rufus Barma's 15 year old son he has long red hair that he keep in a pony tail and has gray eyes.

Oz and Alice are married.

Reim and Sharon are married.

Sorry for the long note here it just so you know what they look like, well here's the story.

~The 2nd week of summer, at Pandora~  
"I'm bored" April said breaking the silents, "Join the club" William said. "We have jackets" Jr. laughed, "Why jackets, it 97 outside. I would join if this club had a pool" Margaret said. "Where is all of our parents anyway?" Isabella said, "Meetings all day" Rachael said. "**WAHAHAHAHA IT ALIVE!**" Joey said running in the room, "Hey it the mad scientist" Jr. said. "think what you won't but it final alive, Zuri came in here please" Joey said, a girl with silver metal skin with pink hair and pink eyes wearing a pink dress "Yes Joey-Sama" Zuri said walking in the room. "Wow it work" Ryan said, "you know what they say 100th time the charm" April laughed. "100th time to charm" Fred chuckled, "I so you decided to build yourself a girlfriend" Jr. laughed. "Why you" Joey said as he start a fight with Jr., "Hey knock it off you two" William said pulling them off each other. "I need to ice my eye" Joey said with his eye bruised, "You made my nose bleed" Jr. said getting a tissue to stop the bleeding. "You ok?" Rachael asked Jr., "Yeah just a nose bleed" Jr. said putting his arm around Rachael. "April my love?" Jacob said running in the room an kneeling in front of April, "Not you again" April said.

"Marry me" Jacob said, "I told you one I told you a thousand time, no" April said kicking him in the face. "No, no, no" Fred said, "I'll leave for now but I will never give up my love' Jacob said leaving the room. "oh my god why won't he just leave me alone" April said, "It's not his fault you just so beautiful" Fred said. "what fortune cookie did you read that from" April laughed, "icky Jr. and Rachael are kissing" Isabella said while Jr. and Rachael started making out. "Shh… remember it's a secret, no adults know" Margaret said, "Why don't they?" Isabella asked. "Because Uncle Gilbert would freak out" Ryan said walking in, "But I don't know why Jr. want so date her instead or me" Ryan said. Jr. pulled away from Rachael, "Dude I don't like you, and you have a boyfriend" Jr. said. "Shh… my dad might hear you" Ryan said looking around, "Why don't you just tell him?" Zuri asked. "The robot chick has a point just tell him, my parents had no trouble excepting I'm bi" Jr. said taking a lollipop out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth, "Well you're parents are weirdoes" Ryan said.

"Yes they are" William, April, Joey, and Jr. all said, "Just as 'dad I'm gay'" Joey said as Break and Candy walked in. Joey froze knowing how bad that looked, William, April, Jr. started laughing, "hi I was just telling a joke, the middle part was funny" Joey said. "Ok?" Break said confused, "what's with to robot" Candy asked, "Hello I'm Zuri, my master Joey just completed me a while ago" Zuri said, "Well hello" Candy said. "Jr. why does your brother have a black eye" Break asked, "I have no idea~" Jr. said acting innocent. "Mmhhmm" Break said flicking his nose, "I get the feeling you don't trust me" Jr. said. "let's see you got your ear pierced without permission and a tattoo without permission, no I don't trust you" Break said, "dad that hurts" Jr. said. "Whatever Tweedledum" Break said, "how where the meeting" April asked, "boring" Break said. "boring you fell asleep" Candy said, "because it was boring" Break said. "boring, boring" Emily added. "Tweedledum since you keep bugging me to go on mission I got Gilbert to agree to take you on one" Break said, "Really!~" Jr. said. Break whispered in Jr. ear 'just don't break you necklace it will cause problems', "ok" Jr. said.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
